Express
|gold = 1600 1600 1600 |exp = 800 800 800 |chests = Stages 1 & 2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: Poison Dolls & Goblins Boss: Stages 1 & 2: Giant Poison Doll Stage 3: Golem }} Part 1/3 Pirika [ The Vice Capital is in sight! ] Phoena [ How peculiar. I haven't spent much time in that city... ] Phoena [ Yet, I feel like I'm coming home. ] Pirika [ This is where we started our journey together. I wonder how everyone's doing? ] Phoena [ I hope Gilbert, Selene, and Silva are all doing well. ] Pirika [ Woo! I'm so excited! Hurry up, Hero! ] Part 2/3 Pirika [ Leader, we're baaack! ] Gilbert [ The Vice Capital's seal is ready. Hurry to the Holy Capital. ] Pirika [ Whoa, wait a minute. How do you know about that, Leader? ] Gilbert [ Businessmen must be in the know. I know about the Round-Table Conference. ] Gilbert [ I also heard you through the mirror. ] Pirika [ Really?! You should've said something then. ] Gilbert [ I wanted to leave the decision to you. Loud-mouthed adults are so unpleasant. ] Gilbert [ I figured I would remain quiet unless you strayed from the correct path. ] Gilbert [ Thankfully, there was no need for me to butt in at any time. A superb showing. ] Gilbert [ You folks were the right people for the job. ] Phoena [ Leader. But, I... ] Gilbert [ Phoena. It doesn't matter who you are. There is no doubt that your heart is pure. ] Gilbert [ I'll say it once more, Phoena. Your power is needed by Yggdra and the world. ] Gilbert [ Without you, the world is lost. ] Phoena [ I shall give it my all. ] Gilbert [ Thank you. That's reassuring. ] Phoena [ We must ask for your help as well. We need your help to save the world. ] Gilbert [ You need not ask. Selene, Silva... Are you ready? ] Selene] [ Anytime. ] Silva [ I was born ready! ] Pirika [ Old man! You look good! ] Silva [ You folks too. You've all grown so much I barely recognize you. ] Silva [ I should probably travel sometime too. ] Pirika [ Heehee. Thanks, old man. ] Pirika [ Oh, by the way, aren't we suppose to get the seal ourselves? ] Gilbert [ That would have been best. But I deemed it unnecessary this time. ] Gilbert [ You've worked so hard lately, I think god's mercy will allow it. ] Gilbert [ Head to the Holy Capital. The world faces a great crisis. ] Gilbert [ Hero, I know you haven't had any rest, but please continue your escort. ] Silva [ We're coming too. Let's exchange stories along the way. ] Gilbert [ I have many things I'd like to talk to you about as well. ] Pirika [ Ah, we promised Shuza we'd return to the Nine Territories first. ] Gilbert [ We took care of that. He should be waiting for you at the ] Pirika [ Gilbert, I'm impressed. You never seemed the type to get things done. ] Selene [ I wish he would be this efficient all the time. It would save me some headaches. ] Gilbert [ Uh...ahem! We should depart! ] Part 3/3 Gilbert [ I see. So that's who the Black King is. ] Phoena [ There is one more thing. Even Hero doesn't know about this yet. ] Pirika [ Something we don't even know? ] Phoena [ Yes. It is very important. I'm sorry for keeping it from you this whole time. ] Pirika [ It's okay. We're ready. Tell us. ] Phoena [ We must avoid a drawn out battle with the Black Army. ] Phoena [ The Black Element... It is contagious. ] Pirika [ No way... Are we infected? ] Phoena [ Everyone in the Volunteer Army is fine for now. But if we cannot end this soon... ] Gilbert [ So that's the truth behind that rumour. ] Phoena [ Rumour? ] Gilbert [ Fighting the Black Army for too long could make you more like them. ] Gilbert [ This is the rumour among the mercenaries in the Vice Capital. ] Selene [ Shall we return to the Vice Capital? ] Gilbert [ No. We should focus on the conference first. Simply going back won't solve anything. ] Gilbert [ But that explains it... Why I've become like this. ] Phoena [ Gilbert, did you make contact with the Black Army before? ] Gilbert [ I was probably the first to be attacked by Black Troops when they landed. ] Gilbert [ I was attacked when I was out on business. I barely escaped the raid. ] Gilbert [ That's when my right arm started looking like this. ] Phoena [ The Black Element will turn you into a monster to serve under the Black King. ] Gilbert [ Is it curable? ] Phoena [ Defeat the Black King, or... ] Gilbert [ Seems that is my only option. ] Phoena [ I'm sorry, my lord... ] Gilbert [ No need to apologize. Rather, I now have a gleam of hope. ] Selene [ Gil... ] Gilbert [ In any case, thank you for sharing that with us. We can use it at the meeting. ] Phoena [ Is it alright to bring this up during the conference? ] Gilbert [ We'll play it by ear. Just leave that part to me. ] Gilbert [ I'll show you how the leader of the Vice Capital handles things. ]